


A little thing

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Three's Company... [8]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	A little thing

Teddy had been gone for several days, having to go off world to do some Kree business. It sucked but it was something that he had to do. Loki and Billy were left alone for the most part. Loki spending his time playing video games and driving Teddy's care and Billy working and coming home to Loki's magic cooking dinner while he still played games but it gave them an excellent time to bond.

Billy came home much like he would any night, body sore but mind far from tired. Probably the only thing he liked about his job was it kept him from going soft. He'd taken to wearing contacts while at work so his orbs weren't so noticeable, slender frame making it through the door with burgers in hand

"Bacon." Loki seemed to tackle him to the floor the moment the door was shut, lightly as not to hurt Billy or himself. A grin spreading his lips. "You got me bacon." He chuckled softly as he pressed his lips against Billy's. "Welcome home, honey. You've been missed." He rose, helping him back off the floor.

The floor meeting his back had been unexpected, optics drifted up widely like he should be expecting an attack. Until realizing the food in a brown bag had called the demigods name." You do like the double bacon burger with extra cheese right?" His tone fond has he raised back to his feet, his own burger a chicken sandwich.

He couldn't help but chuckle, pulling Billy flush with his body and leaning down to kiss against his neck and jaw. "Indeed I do and your demi god is starving." He released him, slowly almost as a tease before making his way into the small kitchen to get them both something to drink. "How was hell?" It was something that he'd been calling Billy's work as of late.

Billy was shorter then Loki and it showed, in the way even with shoes that the demi god had to bend to kiss. Suppressing a moan he gave a broad smile." It may be hell ...but at least it keeps me from sitting on the couch eating doughnuts all day..and it was fine slow easy day mostly loading and unloading boxes." He made his way to the couch setting up a tray out of foil that dipping sauces on it. Kicking his shoes off

Loki chuckled a little. "Are you trying to say I need to stop eating doughnuts." His tone playful as he followed Billy to the couch with a smile, handing him his soda and taking the burger. "Means you need a full body massage. No questions." He gave a nod before taking a bite and giving a wiggle. The gods love for bacon still as strong as it use to be.

Billy shook his head eating his food in the normal quick pace that was him. Loki knew attempting anything with Bacon and billy wouldn't work...he wasn't a conventional jew but he refused bacon like it was death.

The burger was eaten quicker then he would have liked. Giving pleasing little noises here and there. Taking small drinks of his soda in between before he rose from the sofa and disappeared into the bathroom. He knew better then to try anything with Billy with bacon on his breathe. "So other than boxes, tonight was okay?" He was yelling from the bathroom with a tooth brush in his mouth.

Billy looked up from his soda glass to the bathroom his own body moving from the couch." Yeah pretty peaceful." His tone soft, making it to the bedroom his optics fell on a load of clothes that needed to be done. A sigh left him stripping down and changing to street clothes." Loki ya wanna drive me to go wash clothes." Typical small apartments like theirs didn't have it in the room but their was a laundromat down the street

He arched a brow, coming from the bathroom. "Ooops." He rubbed his clean for a moment before snapping his fingers in the air. "Nah. We don't need to." The clothes seemed to clean themselves in mid air before going in their respective places. The pile of clothes now nowhere to be found. "I'd rather stay here and worship each other, if that's alright with you." He plopped on the bed with a smile.

"Looooki, you know that doesn't get them completely perfect." A small smirk seemed to play at the corner of his lips." You could have worship me at the laundromat, would have been very creative." He gave a small smirk, knowing this meant slipping into night clothes would be wiser

He barked a laugh at both statements. "This is true but you've been working all day and I wouldn't feel right about it." He rose, only to pull Billy on top of him, lips capturing the other before he had the time to protest anything. His tongue playing with his bottom lip as a soft moan escaped his lips.

Billy's own moan was audible leaving his mouth completely parted and allowing loki every action he wanted. Billy had also gotten into a pesky habit of not allowing Loki to magic him naked. His tongue began to play with the demi gods

Tongues began the dance of one another. His hands roaming the bareness of Billy's torso as he rose his shoulders off the bed, causing their kiss to deepen with each passing moment. His hands slowly making their way to the edges of his night pants and he broke the kiss with a pant. "Did you really need them?" His tone playful.

Soft pants echoed from him with Loki's withdraw." Perhaps not, but it's fun making you work for what you want." A coy grin rested on his pale lips, hips pressed forward before a movement rolled them over leaving Loki on top." Besides I thought you liked undressing me?

There was a roll of his hips once he was on top of Billy, causing him to slide between his legs more. "I do. I like watching you blush." He couldn't help but chuckle as the pants were slowly removed from his frame and tossed to the side. Lips once again crushing against the other in a heat of passion and want.

Anytime one or the two mentioned blushing his skin seemed to take it has time to do just that. Long drawn out sound lost to Loki's mouth, slender but well shaped legs wrapped around his waist

He couldn't help but moan at the way Billy was reacting to him. Hands moving to tangle in dark locks before magic seemed to remove his own clothes. He hadn't said anything about himself and seconds later, bare skin was grinding against bare skin.

The length sliding against his own provided just the amount of friction needed to bring him completely hard. Kiss broken Loki's name was said with a wanton moan of want, his optics hazy. Slender frame rocked up into the pressing down on him the smallest trace of precum leaking

His own eyes became rather hazy and lusty as he moaned softly with the friction. Rolling them over once again with Billy now straddling his waist, small upwards thrusts of his hips allowing his cock to slide against his cleft. "You're so sexy, Billy." It was spoken with want and a pant of lust.

Billy moaned at the situation change gaze moving to roll over lokis body. Hips pressed so now Loki's prick pressed softly against his tight ring of muscles." Pl..please fuck me baby." His tone all but begged the demigod

He gave a lusty chuckle. Moving slightly to grab the lube on the table. Popping the cap, moving his hips as he began to lather up his cock, making sure that Billy was watching. "You want this, babe." His tone a playful tease.

Billy watched Loki's palm move up and down, the only sound a slick echo of his actions. Teeth moved over his lip." Do you really wanna tease me Loki, I could do so to you." His lips took an upward smirk, acting as if to move off his lovers lap

"Nope." His hands moved to his hips, stopping him from moving. "I am the tease today." There was a chuckle that escaped his lips as he moved Billy back, leaning forward to press their lips together before he pressed the tip of his cock against a tight ring.

Billy's lips parted allowing Loki access once more, slender hips rocking back. Prick buried he gave a whine before letting it turn to a moan. Fingers drifting to play with Loki's chest

His own moan escaped between their lips as he was buried into his lovers core. His starting to slowly buck upwards as he flexed his chest muscles against dancing fingers. Hips twisting and snapping for added effects.

Dull nails scraped idly down his chest, one palm pressing him back to the mattress as Billy sat straight up. Allowing nothing more than his knees to rock him up and down. A soft motion allowing him to bounce on his lovers prick.

"Oh fuck." He groaned with the digging of the nails. Hands resting on Billys hips as nails dug into his soft flesh. His back arching into the mattress and driving him deeper inside of Billys core as he bounced. Doing his best to snap his hips with the action as their motions and skin slapping against each other echoed through the space.

Billy used his knees to dig into the mattress allowing him to not only roll his hips down but bounce in a rhythmic fashion. Mouth open and head tossed back in pure enjoyment as he did so

His nails continued to dig against flesh. Head leaning back into the pillow with an open mouth, not hiding the noises filtering from his lips. Rolls, thrusts and snapping hips slapping against Billy backside.

Billy made it a point to drag lokis palms from his lips to his backside. Wanting nothing more than for him to squeeze knead something there. Small sounds whimpering from his chest has he rocked back

It didn't take him long to take the small cues. His large palms starting to knead and massage at his cheeks as he rolled to match his lowers actions. Soft praises of Billy name chanted from his lips.

Billy slowly buried himself down, allowing his hips to rock back and forth not letting lokis prick leave him. His own nails now back dragging white flesh

"Fuck." It passed his lips as he felt the nails digging into his flesh. Feeling the tightness and the heat of Billys core as he slowly started to pick up the pace.

Billy could felt it in his core the need to cum, his cock standing proudly against his stomach. His head falling back." Lo..love you." A soft echo leaving his mouth

"Love... ah... love you " One of Loki's hands reached around to wrap and pump Billys cock. His body trembling with the need to cum himself as he continued to pound away at it. Slurs and moans leaving his lips.

Billy could take no more, cum spilling against Loki's chest, stomach, and palm. His moans filling the small apartment, nails dug in enough to draw blood

He hissed feeling the nails digging into his skin. Moaning loudly as Billy muscles tightened around his cock and moments later he came with him. Warm cum feeling his core. Loki breathless and shaking beneath him.

Billy leaned down lapping a small amount from his chest before moving to press a warm kiss against him.

He moaned softly with the feeling if his tongue, smiling into the kiss as fingers danced up and down his spine.

Kiss slowly broken a small smile curled on his lips." Is that what you had wanted baby." His tone playful

"I always want you " He mocked the smile, licking his lips softly. "That sound be apparent.

"I think you've been enjoying this, but you know hes going to come home love." His tone soft fingers drifting down his sides

"I know." He shivered with the fingers. "But what's him coming home got to do with anything? "

"Mhm well it could lead to a very interesting idea in the bedroom." He gave a playful smile before moving off and laying on the side

"Oh?" Loki rolled over to his side, fingers dancing against Billys skin. "We are good at interesting."

He smirks" mhm keep being so interesting and I may just wanna watch." His tone teasing lips ghosting everywhere

"Watch what?" He arched a brow, soft moans falling from his lips with the ghosting kisses.

Billy just shook his head not answering lokis question, arms wrapped around his waist

He chuckled softly, arms moving to wrap around him as a blanket was pulled over them.


End file.
